crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
School Accessories
Home Math Center= Gogo's Crazy Bones are often touted as learning enhancements. This novelty children’s educational toy contains: a 20 page workbook, flash cards (30 addition, subtraction, multiplication and telling time problems), a write on/rub off board with marker, a game poster, Crazy Bones money, a pack of Series 1 (Gogo's Crazy Bones), a pack of Things, a pack of Sports (the photos below are from an eBay ad - the figures shown were not actually included in the original kit), a handbook, and a 12" ruler. Gallery Math center 2.jpg|Contents Math center 4.jpg|Reverse Math center 3.jpg|Included figures (may vary) Roll-a-bone.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.26.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.25.53 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.25.37 PM.png Math Workbook This was a downloadable workbook for teachers that could be printed out on the old Crazy Bones website. It was created by the company known as Toy Craze. These pages could only be downloaded with a special password that was given away in the Home Math Center. Gallery Workbook00.png Workbook1.png Workbook12.png Workbook0.png Workbook123.png Workbook1234.png Workbook123456.png Workbook12345.png Workbook1234567.png |-| Notepads= These are various officially licensed Gogo's notepads which are made in the shape of a different Gogo character. Gallery GCB0229-SketchPadBack.jpg|Sketch pad Creator Pack.jpg|Gogo's Crazy Bones creator book contains 100 sheets, each printed with a faded Gogo charactor and 4 sticker sheets featuring Gogo's elements to create your very own Gogo character. Puzzle_Notebook.jpg|Puzzle notebook Fut-gogos-cadernos-kit-completo-com-2-cadernos-acessorios_MLB-O-222024632_1221.jpg|Foot art book fut books.png organiser.png|Organizer |-| Pencil Cases= Various pencil cases that have Gogo's Crazy Bones designs on the front. Gallery Crazy Bones pen holder.jpg encilcase.JPG 84701099_l.jpg pencil kit 1.jpg 07bagbox.jpg pencil case 3.jpg backpack and pencil case 2.jpg pencil kit 2.jpg pencil case.jpg 84701499 l a1.jpg Art-manual-gogos-dengo-tradicional 200x200-PU58226 1.jpg |-| Stationary= Pens, Pencils, Rulers, Erasers, Sharpeners you name it all with crazy bones logo on the front. Gallery 84701199_l_a1.jpg|Gogo's Highlighter pens |-| Clever Clay Pencil Toppers= A kit that helps you create your own Gogo's Crazy Bones pencil toppers. The kit was designed for MagicBoxInt by art scholar John Adams. It includes molds, special modeling clay, a spatula, and decorative decals. The clay is molded, then baked in a kitchen oven to cure - afterward, the decals may be applied. Gallery Pencil toppers.jpg |-| Backpack= Various Gogo's Crazy Bones style school bags and lunch packsthat they have made over the years. Gallery ball1.jpg|Backpack, sealed pencil case and ball BlackBag.png Kit-mochilete-lancheira-termica-gogos-original_MLB-O-4846458199_082013.jpg|Brazilian exclusive backpack and lunchpack Blackschoolbag.png|C1000 backpack (credit: FireWalker) Gymtrianer.jpg|GYM bag Luncitme.jpg|Lunchpack, insulated and keeps the food inside fresh Lunch2.jpg|Lunchpack #2 belgium merch1.png |-| Art Sets= Various art sets which feature Gogo's Crazy Bones on the front and come with various art supplies. Mini Art Set To Go A fold up kit that has a different Series 1 character on the front. Each kit contains crayons, brushes and paints. Mini Art Pack A pack of stationary that has a Gogo's Series 1 theme to it. Contents *6 x Paints *6 x Crayons *3 x Coloring Sheets *1 x Eraser *1 x Sharpener *1 x Pencil *1 x Paint brush Giant Easel Case A giant Gogo's related art easel that can be folded into a case and be taken outdoors or used in doors. The set comes with coloring books featuring the different Series 1 character, as well as lots of art supplies. Contents *72 x Wax Crayons *48 x Pencil Crayons *30 x Markers *24 x Oil Pastels *24 x Watercolors *10 x Big tip Markers *3 x Paint Brushes *1 x Palette *1 x Pencil *1 x Pencil Sharpener *1 x Coloring Book Bumper Stationery Art Case Set A set of essential school and work stationary that all has a Gogo's Series 1 theme to it. Contents *1 x Pencil *1 x Notepad *1 x Ruler *1 x Eraser *1 x Sharpener *8 x Crayons *1 x Zipped Storage Case Super Mega Art Set A giant box with a Gogo's Series 1 theme that is full of art supplies and stationary. Contents *1 x Case *60 x Oil Paints *48 x Markers *48 x Big Tip Markers *48 x Colored Pencils *2 x Sharpeners *1 x Paint Mixing Pot *1 x Paint Palette *18 x Water Color Paints *2 x Erasers *3 x Pencils *3 x Paint Brushes *24 x Watercolor Pencils Activity Set A large arts and crafts set that is in the theme of Gogo's Series 1. Contents *30 x Page activity pad *10 x Crayons *10 x Colored pencils *10 x Markers Gallery 2go.jpg|Mini Art Set To Go Giantesl.jpg|Giant Easel Case Bumpa.jpg|Bumper Stationery Art Case Set Ricksloan.jpg|Mini Art Set MegaArt.jpg|Super Mega Art Set Activiitiypad.jpg|Activity Set |-| Folder= A folder that was released in association with the Mega Metropolis Magazine and was used to keep every issue of the magazine together. It can also be used for other books. |-| Teacher's Guide= This is a Guide for Teachers in Brazil. It's used for Schools, where kids get to play with Gogo's, and also find other creative ways to play the Gogo's. The Guide has some Games you can play, too, and it tells info about them. Description "Nowadays, much is said about the need for parents and educators must increasingly seek compelling ways to engage children in learning. Thinking about it, companies that have always worried about the reinvention of Brazilian education and teaching through playful, joined forces and talents to bring to market a new educational product. With joy and satisfaction presented to schools, educators and students. Educational, totally new, interactive toy consists of a box with more than 200 Gogo's and a universe to be explored (accompanying application manual with suggestions for activities and 08 game boards). In addition to the proposed activities, the material encourages the use of creativity, allowing us to propose new forms of interaction, ie, the creation of new games and activities, improving social life and interaction in the classroom. For the educator, nothing better than seeing a child learn while having fun. Here is the stimulus that your student / child needs! Try it!" Features *The Teacher's Guide *A Box including over 200 Gogo's! *8 Game Boards, Games and Activities. BINGOGO'S BINGOGO'S is a Game used in the Monica's Gang Teacher's Guide. It is like Bingo, but you use Gogo's to play it. Gallery Bingogo'sBoard.png|BINGOGO'S Board GGs-Escola_caixa.jpg Livro-e-tabuleiros.jpg 2_CABO-DE-GUERRA_2.jpg Guide_page_monica.png|An example page from the guide which explain the history of Gogo's Crazy Bones Category:Merchandise